oddityfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack Fields
Zack Fields is a major supporting character and a temporary party member in Oddity Appearance Zack is a boy in his late teens with fair skin, red blush spots on his cheeks, a somewhat angular face, brown eyebrows, and short brown hair. Due to being an older teenager, he stands at around 5'8According to Pastel in a Discord chatroom and is taller than his younger brother Travis and his friends Floyd and Meryl. Unlike Travis, whose hair is messy and curly, Zack's hair is neatly combed into a sharp, pompadour-like peak. Zack is shorter than Leo, who is the oldest party member. He has dark blue eyes.Stated by concept artist Lemon Unlike Travis, who resembles his mother, Zack is physically similar to his father, inheriting his short hair and eyebrows. However, Zack got his light brown hair color from his mother. This was revealed in Update #5.[http://blog.mother4game.com/post/127150590919/update-5-family-pictures Update #5 on the official Mother 4 blog] Zack's main outfit consists of a blue and white track sweater with rolled up sleeves, a small yellow strip on the left side of his chest, and a single yellow star on his back; blue cloth wristbands; dark blue-gray gym sweatpants; and a pair of blue Converse shoes. In concept art, he is depicted with blue and white boots with white laces as his main footwear. Personality Zack is Travis' loving and supportive older brother. Despite Zack overshadowing his younger sibling, there seems to be no antagonism between them. Zack is shown to be a talented high school athlete, with his room being full of trophies, football equipment, a workbench with a few dumbbells, a small punching bag, varsity jackets and flags, and other school sports-related paraphernalia. He is implied to have an interest in rock music, as there's a red Gibson Flying V electric guitar standing in the corner of his room next to his desk.Update #5 on the official Mother 4 blog Development Mother 4 spriter)|link=https://mother4.fandom.com/wiki/File:Zack_sprite_development.png]]Zack's early sprites were different. His very first sprite was depicted in Mother 3's art style, with dirty blonde hair, a light gray and black varsity jacket, black jeans, and black Converse shoes. His next three sprites had him wearing a blue undershirt with a white stripe across the waist, blue cloth wristbands, blue Converse shoes, and brown pants. These sprites came from a very early concept art drawn by FlintofMother3, though the artist depicted Zack with brown hair and he wore boxing gloves.Concept art drawn by FlintofMother3 Despite the physical changes over the years since 2008, Zack's role as Travis' older brother remained the same. Trivia * It is shown in later updates that Zack is a temporary party member, as he can be seen walking with Travis during the early parts of the game. This will probably be before Travis finds Floyd, Meryl, and Leo. * According to Zack's clay model page on the old Mother 4 website, he is an aspiring boxing champ. This aspect was carried into later development, where a small punching bag can be seen in Zack's bedroom. * Zack is named after the original developer's (Chaisu's) friend. * Zack's birthday is on November 4th.Pastel in Discord References # ↑ According to Pastel in a Discord chatroom # ↑ Stated by concept artist Lemon # [https://blog.mother4game.com/post/127150590919/update-5-family-pictures ↑ 3.0 3.1 Update #5 on the original Mother 4 blog] # [https://spritermax.tumblr.com/post/141071013599/m4-party-sprites-2012-vs-2016-lots-of-changes ↑ Blog post by Max (Oddity spriter)] # ↑ Concept art drawn by FlintofMother3 # ↑ Pastel in Discord